gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Robert Mcroberts
History A Life in the Caribbean John thought Robert was a tyrant trying to overthrow William O'roberts. John declared a court trial on Robert, but Robert won. After showing John his better side, though, John softened to him. The Invasion of Padres del Fuego Eventually, David Inc was forced back to Padres del Fuego. Robert didn't give up though. He and his army Inc ran to meet them in battle. The battle raged for three days before securing Los Padres. Robert was named Governor of Padres del Fuego, which wasn't a lot because the town was in ruins. He sent his men after David Inc and into El Sudoron, where the entrance to their camp in Las Pulgas was built. He left John Breasly with a handful of militia to rebuild the town. But perhaps he should have left John with a bit more. El Bandidos Cometh With Robert being in El Sudoron, he and John Breasly couldn't communicate. After several days, Robert and his small army retreated to Los Padres to find a Battle at Ratskellar. He saw John getting attacked by Nate Raidhawk on the docks. Rob's men drew their bayonets and after some PVP matches forced their adversaries, apparently called El Bandidos, onto their ships. They retreated to Port Royal, where they took over. The Invasion of Port Royal Spies that John Breasly had told to stay on the island met Robert on the docks and told him the situation. He immediately secured everything to the west of the high bridge, and north of gypsy way. The soldiers just jeered for several hours until an El Bandidos member charged the bridge and a fight began. They forced Nate off the island and onto his boat. Unfortunately, their boats disappeared for a while. Tortuga Defense An undead invasion on Tortuga was about to occur, and Robert sent the army out to every barricade. What they found was El Bandidos, with weapons ready. But now that East India Republic was on home turf, they had already won. A battle raged straight through the invasion, until Nate boarded his ship, exclaiming, "The Bandidos shall return in greater numbers!" A Charter After a month, Robert earned a charter to start the guild Viceroyalty Co. from William O'roberts. Now, the guild was renamed Royale Empire Co. Following their creation, VC took over the EITC Dock on Port Royal as land. In response, John Breasly tried to make peace with David Inc to free up some troops to defend it, but only created civil war. Robert believed the war could be won with fewer troops than they had, and thought the life needed to be sucked out of David Inc. Robert being the clever Politician he was, found a loophole to continue the war. John has signed the Treaty in the name of Royale Empire Co., Robert claimed that because he was in another guild he could continue the war with his Guild and supporters. Things went from Bad to Worse, When William O'Roberts banned all members from fighting. Robert then threatened to end the Charter, which spelled Treason to many. Both sides called for Soldeirs, some of the Pro War supporters in Royale Empire Co. left and Joined Robert. John was named general of Royale Empire Co. without the consent of William who had gone hunting. The war raged for two days and around both of the Guild Capitals. William soon returned and knocked some sense into both of them. The Great Guildmaster Viceroyalty Co. soon maxed and became a highly ranked military guild. It soon came to lead the Royale Alliance. Viceroyalty Co. which a month earlier had only managed to have 14 members, had grown to the point where it could outvote 17 other guilds in the Royale Alliance. In which point John Breasly joined and took over the governmental area, during a Time where reunification was popular. But what of Royale Empire Co? They simply went inactive with the exception of Jeffrey. Marshal of Spain After a general falling out with the King of Great Britain and Ireland, John Breasly, Robert fled to the court of Spain. Where he was accepted into the Spanish Army. Robert began modernizing the Spanish army with tactics and organization used in the British Army. With this Modernization the Spanish Army grew to new strengths and won several SVS. Robert Mcroberts was still technically in the British Army, and helped command it to defeat, ordering the evacuation of Hannover so Spanish and French troops could occupy it. After the war subsized, Robert helped work on expanding the guild The Paradox, which frequently has more than 30 people online at once. Robert invited about 25% of all people in the guild, and transfered several active members of Viceroyalty Co. to the Paradox. For his work with Modernizing and expanding the Spanish Army, Robert was made its commander with the rank Marshal, the highest possible rank below Generalissimos (Which would never be needed except in the case of a full Spanish mobilization, which has yet to occur) Information Family Parents Anne McRoberts Thomas McRoberts Aunts and Uncles Mary Elizabeth Breasly George Breasly I Samuel Redbeard Johnny Goldtimbers Sarah Bousquet Samuel Creststeel Janet Warrage 1st Cousins *Jack Swordmenace *Lawrence Helmbain *Baron Mounchousin *John Breasly *Duchess of Anemois *Captain Leon 2nd Cousins *Kat Hexbellows *Captain Leonardo Y. Goldtimbers III *Jack Seacutter *Syko *Jack Sunwalker *Elizabeth *Stardust *Cadet *Benjamin Wright *Molly Ironsteel *Hannah Bluefeather *Jack Gunshot *Matthew Dakrskull 3rd Cousins *Rose *Nelly Fireskull Levels and Skill Points. Trivia Robert Mcroberts has tied Francis Bluehawk in PVP, something no one else can boast! Titles *Lord Proprietor *Grand General *Marshal of Spain *Commander of the First Army *General of the Armies (Russian) Category:Non-Pirates Category:Unlimited Access Players Category:Royale Alliance Category:EGOE Members Category:His Majesty's Fleet Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories